Infectious diseases have historically taken a tremendous toll of human life. In this century, many of these have been controlled by various antibacterials. However, bacteria have the ability to mutate, and by this technique, have in numerous cases become resistant to the very antibacterials which hitherto have been efficacious in controlling them.
As an example, the glycopeptide vancomycin has been used for the control of infections due to gram-positive bacterial organisms, including Enterococcus species and Staphylococcus species, for nearly four decades. Another glycopeptide, teicoplanin, has been introduced more recently, also for the control of gram-positive bacterial organisms. Quite recently, however, bacterial strains have arisen which are less sensitive to these glycopeptides. These strains may be of only reduced sensitivity, or in some cases they are completely resistant and the glycopeptides are of no avail.
Therefore, there is a need for new methods of therapy to treat infections due to bacterial strains of reduced sensitivity or resistance.